Komediantka/VIII
– Proszę pani, okólnik! – wołał Wicek. – Cóż tam nowego?... – Czytanie tej nowej sztuki czy coś tam takiego!... – odrzekł myszkując oczyma po pokoju. Janka podpisała się na okólniku, w którym reżyser zwoływał całe towarzystwo na godzinę dwunastą w południe, na czytanie sztuki Głogowskiego pt. Chamy. – Fajn bukiet! – zawołał Wicek oglądając kwiaty w wazoniku. – Można by jeszcze stopić... – Mów no po ludzku! – rzekła Janka oddając mu podpisany okólnik. – Mógłbym jeszcze sprzedać ten bukiet, żeby mi go tylko pani dała. – A któż sprzedaje takie bukiety i kto kupuje?... – Proszę pani, pani jeszcze frajerka!... Niektóre panie, to jak dostaną kwiaty, to je sprzedają zaraz kwiaciarce, tej, co wieczorem sprzedaje kwiaty w ogródku... Ojej!... fajgielka jak nic można by za to wziąć. Jak ja bym go dostał... – Nie dostaniesz... Masz tu co innego i bądź zdrów! Wicek pocałował Jankę w rękę pokornie, uradowany, że mu dała rubla, i wybiegł. Szastała pieniędzmi nieopatrznie. Po odejściu Wieka Janka zmieniła wodę w wazoniku z kwiatami i ustawiała je właśnie na stoliku, gdy weszła Sowińska ze śniadaniem. Była dzisiaj promieniejąca: jej siwe, okrągłe oczy miały tyle słodkiej życzliwości, że aż to Jankę uderzyło. Stara ustawiła kawę na stoliku i wskazując na bukiet rzekła z uśmiechem: – Piękne kwiaty!... Czy to od tego obywatela?... – Tak – odpowiedziała krótko. – Znam kogoś, co by z wielką przyjemnością przysyłał takie same codziennie... – zaczęła niby od niechcenia Sowińska sprzątając pokój. – Kwiaty? – No... i coś więcej, jeśliby to coś było przyjmowanym. – Musiałby ten ktoś być bardzo a bardzo naiwnym i mnie nie znać... – Proszę pani, każdy głupieje podobno z miłości. – Być może! – odpowiedziała krótko i słuchała coraz pilniej, bo przeczuwała jakąś propozycję. – Nie domyśla się też pani, kto to taki? – Nie jestem ciekawą zupełnie. – A jednak zna go pani dobrze... – Dziękuję pani, ale nie potrzebuję żadnych informacji. – Niechże się pani nie gniewa... Cóż w tym może być złego?... – cedziła wolno Sowińska. – A! pani tak mówisz?... – Ja, a przecież życzę pani jak córce rodzonej... – Życzysz mi pani jak własnej córce? – spytała wolno Janka patrząc się jej prosto w oczy. Sowińska spuściła powieki nie mogąc wytrzymać jej spojrzenia i w milczeniu wyszła z pokoju, ale za drzwiami przystanęła i pogroziła pięścią. – Święta! Poczekaj!... – szepnęła nienawistnie. Dzień był mglisty i zimny, deszczyk niby rosa mżył ciągle, tworząc grubą warstwę błota na ulicach i trotuarach; chmury snuły się szare i przypominały jesień. W teatrze zastała Janka tylko Piesia, Topolskiego i autora. Głogowski podszedł do niej z uśmiechem i rzekł podając jej rękę: – Dzień dobry! Myślałem wczoraj o pani; niech mi pani koniecznie za to podziękuje... – Dziękuję! ale ciekawam bardzo... – Nie myślałem źle... Nie myślałem o pani, jak mnie podobni o takich ładnych jak pani kobietach, nie! niech zdechnę!... Myślałem... Jezus, Maria! nie mogę wyleźć z "myślałem"!... Dlaczego pani ma w sobie to coś, co jest siłą?... skąd ona?... – Stąd chyba, skąd i słabość bierze początek: jest przyrodzoną – odparła Janka siadając. – Musisz pani mieć jakiś dogmacik i zapatrzona w niego, idziesz pani naprzód. Ten dogmat ma ryżożółte włosy, około dziesięciu tysięcy rubli rocznego dochodu, nosi binokle... i... – I... nie kończ pan!... Głupstwo zawsze czas powiedzieć! nie zestarzeje się... – przerwał Topolskiemu Głogowski. – Piątka! cztery koniaki, bo i pani się z nami napije?... – Dziękuję! nigdy nie piłam i nie piję. – Ależ koniecznie... choć ustka umoczy pani. Jest to początek stypy pogrzebowej po mojej sztuce. – Przesada! – mruknął Pieś. – Ano, zobaczymy! Co tam, panie Pietrze, panie Topolski, po jednym jeszcze... na pohybel!... – wołał Głogowski nalewając koniak w kieliszki. Śmiał się, dowcipkował ciągle, przyprowadzał wchodzących aktorów do bufetu, rwał się, ale znać było, że pod tą sztuczną wesołością kryje się troska i niepewność powodzenia. Pod werandą zrobił się mały huczek, bo Głogowski wszystkim fundował, ale humory były w części zwarzone niepogodą. Cabiński co chwila spoglądał w niebo, zdejmował cylinder i drapał się w głowę z nieukontentowaniem; dyrektorowa chodziła pochmurna jak dzień jesienny; Majkowska spoglądała zaiskrzonymi oczyma na Topolskiego i miała ochotę zrobić jakąś scenę, bo usta miała sine i oczy zaczerwienione od płaczu lub bezsenności; Glas także chodził jak struty po wczorajszej "sypce" i nie opowiadał ani jednego kawału; Razowiec w lustrze oglądał sobie język i narzekał przed Piesiową; Wawrzecki nawet nie był "w sytuacji", jak określał swoje usposobienie. Jakaś senność, taka sama, jaka rozwłóczyła się w powietrzu, przejmowała wszystkich nudą i apatią. – Wpół do pierwszej... chodźmy czytać – rzekł reżyser, Wysunięto stół na środek sceny, poustawiano krzesła i Topolski, uzbrojony w ołówek, zaczął czytać. Głogowski nie usiadł, tylko chodził zataczając ogromne koła i co chwila przechodząc obok Janki szeptał jej jakieś uwagi, z których śmiała się półgłosem; a on odchodził, wichrzył włosy, podrzucał kapelusz do góry i palił papierosa po papierosie słuchając pomimo to uważnie czytania. Deszcz mżył w dalszym ciągu i woda z łoskotem spływała z rynien. Dzień brudnym światłem zalewał scenę. Tak było nudno, że nie mogli wytrzymać w spokoju, więc zaczęły się szepty coraz częstsze. Glas rzucał niedogarkami od papierosów w nos Dobka, a Władek delikatnie dmuchał w głowę drzemiącej Mirowskiej. Z garderoby dochodził zgrzyt piłki rżnącej drzewo i stuk przybijania gwoździ; to maszynista szykował sobie przystawki na wieczór. – Panie Głogowski, tutaj trzeba trochę skreślić – mówił niekiedy Topolski. – Skreśl pan! – odpowiadał Głogowski spacerując w dalszym ciągu. Szepty były coraz głośniejsze. – Kamińska, idziesz pani ze mną na Nalewki? Chcę sobie kupić na suknię. – Dobrze, obejrzymy zaraz płaszczyki jesienne. – Co to będzie?... wstawka?... – zapytała Rosińska Piesiowej, gorliwie robiącej szydełkiem. – Tak. Widzi pani, jaki ładny deseń... Dostałam próbkę od dyrektorowej. Znowu nastała chwila ciszy zupełnej, w której słychać było tylko spokojny i dźwięczny głos reżysera, chlupot deszczu i zgrzyt piłki. – Daj mi papierosa – zwrócił się Wawrzecki do Władka. – Wygrałeś co wczoraj? – Spłukałem się jak zawsze. Powiadam ci – szeptał Władek przysuwając się bliżej – postawiłem na czwórkę, dwadzieścia pięć rubli oczko. Gram na dublę, przechodzi; mówię: kwadra – moje! Kotlicki mi proponuje ściągnąć połowę. Nie chcę; przestają grać wszyscy, bo zaczyna być ciepło; ciągnę dalej: sześć, siedm, ośm, dziesięć – precz moje! Już się tylko patrzą. Kotlicki już zły, gdyż już ze trzysta rubli moje; ciągnę jedenasty raz – moje! Krzyczą już na mnie, żebym ściągnął połowę... Nie chcę! Ciągnę dwunasty raz i przewalam! Paręset rubli jak w błoto, to pech, co?... Przyszedł mi na myśl pewien plan! Nachylił mu się do ucha i szeptał tajemniczo. – Cóżeś zrobił z mieszkaniem? – pytał się Krzykiewicz Glasa podając mu papierosa. – A, nic! mieszkam dalej. – Płacisz? – Nic, a będzie! – odpowiedział komik przymrużając jedno oko. – Słuchaj, Glas! Podobno Cabiński kupuje dom na Lesznie. – Zawracanie! A, jak Boga kocham, zaraz bym się sprowadził do niego odmieszkać gażę. Ale to bajki! Skąd by on wziął tyle groszy?... – Ciepiszewski widział go z faktorami od domów. – Nianiu! – zawołała Cabińska. Niania spiesznie szła niosąc przez fartuch list jakiś. – To nie ja, to Felka zbiła lustro; rzuciła szampanką celując w lichtarz, a trafiła w lustro... Brzdęk!... i już trzydzieści rubli przybyło do rachunku. Ten gruby tylko się skrzywił. – Nie kłam! Ja przecież nie byłam pijana i dobrze pamiętam, kto stłukł. – Pamiętasz?... A pamiętasz, jak skakałaś ze stołu, a potem zdjęłaś buciki i... Cha! cha! cha!... – Cicho!... – zawołał ostro Topolski na chórzystki, opowiadające sobie wrażenia dnia wczorajszego. Przyciszyły się, ale Mimi zaczęła prawie głośno opowiadać Kaczkowskiej o nowym fasonie kapelusza, jaki zobaczyła na ulicy Długiej. – Jeżeli tak będzie dłużej, to już nie wytrzymam... Gospodarz wymówił mi komorne. Wczoraj ostatni łach prawie zastawiłam, bo musiałam kupić wina Jankowi. Biedactwo tak wolno przychodzi do zdrowia, chce już wstawać, nudzi się i kaprysi; potrzeba by mu coś lepiej dawać jeść, a tu ledwie na herbatę starczy... Jeżeli się nie zaangażuję do Ciepiszewskiego i nie wezmę forszusu, to mnie gospodarz wyrzuci na bruk, bo nie będę miała czym zapłacić... – Czy tylko aby z pewnością zakłada towarzystwo? – Z pewnością; mam być u niego w tych dniach do podpisania kontraktu. – Nie będzie pani u Cabińskiego? – Nie chce mi gaży zaległej płacić – szeptała charakterystyczna Wolska. Trzydzieści lat było wypisane wyraźnie na jej twarzy zmęczonej i pobrużdżonej troskami. Gruba warstwa pudru i różu nie mogła pokryć zmarszczek ani zatrzeć niepokoju błyszczącego w oczach. Miała sześcioletniego synka, który jej chorował od wiosny. Broniła go rozpaczą, głodem własnym; pozbawiała się wszystkiego, byle go ocalić, i ocaliła, ale sama zrobiła się podobną do szkieletu. – Mecenasie! prosimy do nas! – krzyknął Glas zobaczywszy starego, który już od kilku tygodni nie pokazywał się w teatrze. Mecenas wszedł i witał się ze wszystkimi. Czytanie przerwano, bo się wszyscy porwali z miejsc. – Dzień dobry! dzień dobry!... Przeszkadzam może?... – Nie, nie! – Siadaj no mecenas – wołała Cabińska – będziemy razem słuchać... – A, młody mistrzu! moje uszanowanie! – Stary idiota! – mruknął Głogowski kiwając mu głową i schował się w kulisę, bo go już wściekłość ogarniała na te ciągłe przerwy i rozmowy. – Cicho!... Jak Boga kocham, istna bożnica! – wołał zirytowany Topolski i czytał dalej. Ale już nikt nie słuchał. Dyrektorowa wyszła z mecenasem, a za nią wysuwali się wszyscy po cichu. Deszcz zaczął lać i uderzał w blaszany dach teatru z łoskotem, który głuszył wszystko. Ściemniło się tak, że Topolski nie mógł czytać. Przenieśli się wszyscy do garderoby męskiej; było tam trochę widniej i cieplej, rozpoczęli więc pogawędkę. Janka z Głogowskim stała we drzwiach i mówiła coś gorąco o teatrze, gdy Rosińska przerwała jej drwiąco: – A to pani dopiero teatr zajechał w głowę!... no, nie uwierzyłabym, gdybym nie widziała... – To przecież proste: w teatrze zamyka się dla mnie wszystko. – Ja przeciwnie: żyję dopiero poza teatrem. – To czemuż pani nie rzuci sceny? – Gdybym się tylko mogła wyrwać, to godziny bym tu nie była!... – odpowiedziała z goryczą. – Tak się tylko mówi! Każda z nas by mogła, tylko że się nie potrafi oderwać od teatru – mówiła cicho Wolska. – Mnie jest ciężej niż wszystkim i wiem, że gdybym rzuciła scenę, miałabym lepiej, ale ile razy pomyślę, że się tu musi kiedyś przestać grać, to mnie taki strach ogarnia, iż zdaje mi się, że umarłabym bez sceny... – O, teatr!... to trucie się powolne i konanie codzienne! – szepnął płaczliwie Razowiec. – Nie wyrokuj, boś chory nie na teatr, tylko na żołądek. – To konanie i to trucie się ciągłe jest jednak i rozkoszą pewną! – zaczęła znowu Janka. – I!... Jaka tam rozkosz!... chyba że jest rozkoszą głód, zazdrość ciągła i niemożność życia inaczej. – Szczęśliwi są ci, co tej chorobie nie ulegli lub w porę się cofnęli. – Lepiej przecież tak żyć, tak cierpieć i tak konać, ale mieć jakiś cel: sztukę, niżeli żyć ślimacznym życiem płazów. Tysiąc razy wolę żyć tak niż być mężowską sługą, niewolnicą dzieci, sprzętem gospodarskim i nie znać żadnej troski – wybuchnęła Janka. Władek zaczął deklamować z komicznym patosem: :Kapłanko! tobie ołtarze :W tej sztuki farze :Wystawić każę!... – Proszę mi darować. Ja sam mówię, że poza sztuką... nie ma nic!... że gdyby nie teatr... – Byłbyś został operatorem obcasów!... – wtrącił Glas. – Tak może mówić tylko bardzo młoda i bardzo naiwna! – zawołała złośliwie Kaczkowska. – Albo ta, co jeszcze nie wie, jak smakuje Cabińskiego gaża... – Litości godna osobo! masz entuzjazm... weźmie ci go bieda; masz zapał... weźmie ci go bieda; masz młodość, talent, urodę... weźmie ci wszystko bieda! – mówił Pieś surowym głosem i tonem przepowiedni. – Nie, to nic!... ale takie towarzystwo, tacy artyści, takie sztuki pozbawią panią wszystkiego... A jeśli takie piekło zniesiesz bez szczerby, to będziesz wielką artystką! – szeptał zgryźliwie Stanisławski. – Mistrz tak rzekł, więc, rzeszo, pochyl głowy i powiedz, że tak być musi! – drwił Wawrzecki. – Błazen!...–mruknął Stanisławski wychodząc. – Mamut! – Opowiem wam, jak zaczynałem... – rzekł Władek. – Wiadoma rzecz, że u cyrulika. – Nie błaznuj, Glas!... Koniecznie chcesz się wydać głupszym, niż jesteś! Byłem w czwartej klasie, gdy zobaczyłem w Hamlecie Rossiego... i przepadłem!... Ojcu buchałem grosze, a kupowałem sobie tragedie i chodziłem do teatru; dniami i nocami uczyłem się ról. Marzyłem, że zdobędę świat cały... – I jesteś krowientym u Cabana! – szydził Dobek. – Dowiedziałem się, że Rychter przyjechał do Warszawy i zamierza otworzyć szkołę dramatyczną. Poszedłem do niego, gdyż czułem w sobie talent i chciałem się uczyć. Mieszkał na Świętojańskiej... Przychodzę i dzwonię; otwiera mi on sam, wpuszcza i zamyka drzwi na klucz. Ciepło mi się zrobiło ze strachu... Nie wiem, od czego zacząć... Przestępuję z nogi na nogę. On najspokojniej mył jakiś rondelek, potem nalał nafty w maszynkę; zdjął surdut, włożył jakąś watówkę i zaczyna obierać kartofle. Po długim milczeniu widząc, że się nie doczekam, zaczynam coś bełkotać o powołaniu, o miłości sztuki, o chęci uczenia się i tam dalej. On wciąż obierał kartofle. proszę go już wreszcie, aby mi zechciał dawać lekcje. Popatrzył na mnie i mruknął: – "A ile kawaler ma lat?" Zbaraniałem, a on ciągnie dalej: – "Z mamą kawaler przyszedł?" Łzy poczęły mi zalewać oczy, a on znowu mówi: – "Tatko frycówkę sprawi... o, sprawi!... i ze sztuby wyleją." Tak mi się przykro zrobiło i tak czułem się upokorzonym, że słowa przemówić nie mogłem. – "Niech kawaler zadeklamuje jaki wierszyk, na przykład Staś na sukni zrobił plamę.... Noc była ciemna..., coś z wypisów Łukaszewskiego..." – powiedział cicho, systematycznie obrzynając kartofle. Nie zrozumiałem ironii, bo się niebo otworzyło przede mną. Deklamować przed nim!... Marzyłem przecież o tym... sądziłem, że go olśnię i zachwycę, bo przecież wszystkie moje kuzynki i całe gimnazjum unosiło się nad moim głosem. – To jeszcze z tamtych czasów pozostał ci pociąg do krzyków?... – Glas, nie przeszkadzaj... – Ha! myślę, trzeba się od razu pokazać!... i choć drżałem ze wzruszenia, stanąłem w tragicznej postawie i zaczynam... no, cóż by?... Czarny szal, który wtedy był modnym... Przebiłem się przez tremę i z miejsca uniósł mnie patos, łamię się, wykręcam stawy, krzyczę, wybucham niby Otello, syczę nienawiścią jak samowar i skończyłem, oblany potem... – "Jeszcze co?" – rzekł obierając wciąż kartofle i ani jeden muskuł twarzy nie zdradził, co myśli o tym. Zdawało mi się, że idzie dobrze, i wybieram Hagarę; jadę na całego: rozpaczam jak Niobe, przeklinam niby Lear... błagam, grożę i w rozdenerwowaniu kończę, a on mówi: – "Jeszcze!" Dał spokój kartoflom i zabrał się do siekania mięsa. Olśniony już tym przyzwoleniem i zachętą, jaką zdawałem się słyszeć w jego głosie, wybieram z Mazepy Słowackiego tę scenę w więzieniu z czwartego aktu i mówię ją całą... Jęczę za Amelię, ględzę za Chmarę, przeklinam za Zbigniewa, huczę za Wojewodę... Wkładam w to tyle uczucia, tyle głosu, że aż chrypnę; włosy mi powstają na głowie, drżę, zapominam, gdzie jestem, natchnienie mnie unosi, ogień bucha ze mnie, bucha jak z pieca; łzy mam w głosie, kolki z wysiłku pod piersiami, a gadam... Już Amelię przekląłem, sponiewierałem, szarpię się z bólu i miłości; kończę akt czwarty i jak potok walę z piątym. Tragiczność mnie porywa, podnosi pod sufit nieomal pokój zaczyna mi tańcować, w oczach robi się kolorowo, brak mi już tchu – słabnę, wzruszenie mnie dławi, dusza mi opada kawałami – omdlewam... Wtem – on kichać zaczyna i łzy obciera rękawem... Przestałem mówić. On cebulę, jaką krajał, położył, dzbanek mi w rękę wcisnął i najspokojniej mówi do mnie: – "Przynieś no mi wody..." Przyniosłem. Nalał kartofle, wstawił je na maszynkę i zapalił knot. Nieśmiało go pytam, czy mogę przychodzić na lekcje. – "Przychodź, przychodź!... – odrzekł. – Zamieciesz mi, przyniesiesz wody. A umiesz ty po chińsku?..." – "Nie!" – odpowiadam nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza. – "To się naucz, a jak będziesz już umiał, przyjdź do mnie; pogadamy wtedy o teatrze!" Wyszedłem zrozpaczony, ale mnie to wcale nie ostudziło. Chwili tej nigdy w życiu nie zapomnę!... – Nie roztkliwiaj się, na piwo już Głogowski nie poleci. – Mówcie, co chcecie, ale tylko przez sztukę życie coś warte. – I nie widział się pan już więcej z Rychterem? – spytała ciekawie Janka. – Przecież nie nauczył się jeszcze po chińsku... – Nie, nie byłem; a zresztą, jak mnie wypędzili ze szkoły, uciekłem zaraz z domu i zaangażowałem się do Krzyżanowskiego. – Byłeś u Krzysia?... – Cały rok chodziłem z nim, z jego żoną, z nieśmiertelnym Leosiem, jego synem, i jeszcze jedną krowientą: mówię "chodziłem", bo innych sposobów lokomocji bardzo rzadko używaliśmy. Jeść bardzo często nie było co, ale grywać i deklamować mogłem tyle, ile tylko chciałem. Repertuar miałem ogromny. W cztery osoby grywaliśmy Szekspira i Szyllera, najcudaczniej przerobionych dla naszego użytku przez Krzysia, który prócz tego miał bardzo wiele sztuk własnych, o potrójnych i poczwórnych tytułach. Krzyżanowski sam je nosił w dużej skrzynce i nieraz na popasach mawiał klepiąc pudło: – "Tu albo Szekspir, albo Molier jest polski. Bieda, głupstwo!... kiedy się ma zapewnioną nieśmiertelność. Leoś, pamiętaj, co ojciec mówi!" Zaczęli się wszyscy śmiać serdecznie. Jankę dotknął przykro ten śmiech i przypomniał jej Stanisławskiego, odezwała się więc energicznie: – Tak bardzo nie jest śmieszną nędza i poniewierka talentu. – O tak, bratnia duszo! tak!... To był apostoł sztuki, geniusz bez całych butów i... okoliczności!... Szekspir podwórzowy! Talma karczemny!... – wołał patetycznie Glas. – Hołota! bydło! szubrawcy! i licz aż do dwudziestu! – mruczał Głogowski, bo garderoba aż się trzęsła z wesołości. – Jakie my z nim kumedie puskali, jak ja miał swoją kompanię, to ha!... Wy i widzieć już takich nie będziecie! – rzekł gorzko inspicjent. Zaczęli drwić i prześladować go tą galicyjską "kompanią". – Komedianty jesteście, nie artysty!... – zawołał rozgniewany inspicjent i wyszedł na ogródek. Zaczęli po kolei opowiadać najrozmaitsze kawały, bo ten temat był niewyczerpany i zawsze znajdował mówców i chętnych słuchaczy. Deszcz wciąż padał i na świecie było coraz zimniej i posępniej, więc się skupili ściślej i opowiadali. Wtem przerwały im głośne krzyki, dochodzące ze sceny. – Cicho! co to?... Aha! Majkowska contra Topolski: scena wolnej miłości. Janka wyszła, żeby zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje. Na scenie, prawie ciemnej, kłóciła się bohaterska para towarzystwa. – Gdzieżeś był?! – krzyczała Majkowska przyskakując do niego z pięściami. – Daj mi spokój, Mela. – Gdzieżeś był przez całą noc? – Proszę cię, odejdź... Kiedyś chora, to idź do domu. – Grałeś, co?... a ja sukni nie mam! Kolacji nie miałam sobie wczoraj za co kupić!... – Dlaczegoś nie chciała?... – A! ty byś chciał, ja wiem! Ty byś chciał, żebym ja miała pieniądze, miałbyś grać za co... Pomagałbyś mi nawet mieć pieniądze... nikczemnik! podły! Rzuciła się do niego nerwowo i zajadle. Piękna, posągowa jej twarz pałała rozdrażnieniem, a z gardła zaciśniętego wydobywały się krótkie, przeciągłe sykania. Wpadała w paroksyzm histerii: pochwyciła go za ramię, szczypała i trzęsła nim nie wiedząc sama, co robi. Topolski, zniecierpliwiony, uderzył ją i odepchnął od siebie gwałtownie. Majkowska, prawie z rykiem, tak głos jej nie miał nic ludzkiego, przerywanym śmiechem i płaczem, z tragicznym załamaniem się, upadła przed nim na kolana. – Moryś!... kochanku duszy mojej, przebacz!... Słońce moje!... ha! ha! ha! Psiakrew, łajdaku! ty!... ty!... najdroższy mój, przebacz mi!... Przyczołgała mu się do nóg, pochwyciła go za ręce i zaczęła je z uniesieniem całować. Topolski stał chmurny; żal mu jej było i wstyd własnego uniesienia, więc tylko gryzł papierosa i szeptał cicho: – Wstańże... nie graj komedii... Chyba nie masz wstydu!... Zaraz się tutaj wszyscy zlecą... Przybiegła matka Majkowskiej, stara, podobna do wiedźmy kobieta; usiłowała podnieść ją z ziemi. – Mela! córuchno! – Niech matka zabierze tę wariatkę; robi tylko skandale... – rzekł Topolski i wyszedł na ogródek. – Córuchno!... a widzisz... mówiłam, prosiłam, nie bierz go... taki fatygant! Nie umie cię uszanować i jeszcze ci tylko zdrowie niszczy, a tamten... Masz, kochanie, Melciu! Wstań, dzieciąteczko, wstań! – Idź matka do choroby! – zawołała Majkowska. Odtrąciła starą, zerwała się z ziemi, wytarła sobie twarz i zaczęła szybko chodzić po scenie. Musiała w ten gwałtowny ruch wyładować z siebie resztę złości, bo zaczęła nucić i uśmiechała się do siebie, a później zawołała do Janki najnaturalniejszym głosem: – Może pani pójdzie ze mną na miasto?... – Dobrze, nawet deszcz już przestał padać – odpowiedziała Janka spoglądając na jej twarz. – Co! to mam soliterka... widziała pani? – Widziałam i... nie mogę jeszcze stłumić oburzenia. – I... głupstwo! – Wiele już rzeczy zrozumiałam z trudem w teatrze i wytłumaczyłam sobie, jak mogłam, ale takiej sceny nie potrafię. Jak to! pani możesz znieść coś podobnego?... – Za bardzo go kocham, aby zważać na takie bagatelki. Janka zaczęła się śmiać nerwowo. – Tylko w operetce można coś podobnego zobaczyć, no i za kulisami. – Ba, ja się zemszczę! – Pani się zemści?... Ciekawam bardzo... bo ja bym nigdy, nigdy nie darowała. – Wyjdę za niego... Musi się ze mną ożenić. – To będzie zemsta? – zawołała zdumiona Janka. – Nie potrzeba lepszej. Już ja mu urządzę życie! Wie pani, wstąpmy najpierw do cukierni, muszę kupić czekolady... – Nie miałaś pani na kolację!... – zawołała mimo woli Janka. – Ha! ha! toś pani jeszcze naiwna... ha! ha! Widziałaś pani tego, co mi bukiety przysyła, i myślisz, że jestem bez grosza! ha! ha! Gdzieżeś się pani taka uchowała? to wprost pyszne!... I znowu śmiała się jak wariatka, aż się przechodnie na ulicy oglądali za nimi; zmieniła nagle ton mowy i zapytała ciekawie: – Masz pani kogo?... – Mam... sztukę – odpowiedziała Janka poważnie, nie obrażona nawet zapytaniem, bo wiedziała, że to są rzeczy dość zwykłe w teatrze. – Jesteś pani albo bardzo ambitną, albo bardzo mądrą... nie znałam pani... – rzekła Majkowska i zaczęła przysłuchiwać się jej uważniej. – Ambitną, być może! bo mam tylko jeden cel w teatrze: sztukę. – Nie grajże pani ze mną farsy! ha! ha! Sztuka: cel życia, to motyw do pysznego kupletu, choć stary kawał. – Jak dla kogo... Majkowska zamilkła; zaczęła nad czymś rozmyślać chmurnie, bo przeczuwała w niej rywalkę, i do tego groźną przez swoją inteligencję. – Ledwiem dogonił panie! – zawołał ktoś za nimi. – Mecenas tutaj?... nie na służbie?... – szepnęła złośliwie Majkowska, bo zawsze chodził z dyrektorową. – Chcę zmienić panią... właśnie szukam miejsca. – U mnie ciężkie obowiązki. – O, to dziękuję!... jestem już za stary... Znam kogoś, co by był względniejszy na moje lata. I skłonił się z wyszukaną grzecznością przed Janka. – Idzie mecenas z nami? – Owszem, ale panie pozwolą, że ja poprowadzę. – Zawsze zgoda. – Proponuję śniadanie w "Wersalu". – Ja muszę wrócić – rzekła Janka – przecież nie skończyli jeszcze czytania sztuki. – Skończą i bez pani. Chodźmy. Szli wolno, bo deszcz ustał zupełnie i lipcowe słońce osuszało błoto ulic. Mecenas się szastał, zaglądał w oczy Jance i uśmiechał się znacząco; kłaniał się znajomym i wobec młodych przechodniów przybierał minę zwycięzcy. W "Wersalu" było pusto. Rozsiedli się przy balustradzie i mecenas zarządził dosyć wykwintne śniadanie. Janka żenowała się trochę z początku, ale widząc, że Majkowska zachowuje się z taką swobodą, jak zawsze, odzyskała humor i nie zwracała uwagi na garsonów ani na spoglądających z uśmiechem przechodniów. Mecenas usługiwał tylko Jance, nie odstępował jej ani na krok i sypał komplementami, z których się Majkowska śmiała głośno. Jankę trochę to dziwiło, ale później tak się jej te zabiegi wydały komiczne, że śmiała się serdecznie razem z Melą. Śniadanie było doskonałe, wina wyborne i słońce tak wesoło przyświecało, że czuła, iż przenika ją jakieś ciepło denerwujące i że to tak dobrze siedzieć bez troski i bez myśli żadnej, i bawić się, ale swoją drogą przypomniała próbę. – Niech czekają! Cóż to, ja się będę do nich dopasowywać! Majkowska bywała często despotyczną z kaprysu, a wtedy trzęsła teatrem i zmuszała, żeby wystawiano takie sztuki, w których by mogła się popisywać. Cabiński ulegał, bo musiał i bał się, żeby w środku sezonu nie rozbiła mu towarzystwa swoim wystąpieniem z niego z Topolskim. Już było po trzeciej, gdy wróciły do teatru. Próba z dzisiejszego przedstawienia była w pełni. Cabiński chciał im coś grymasić, ale Majkowska spojrzała na niego takim miażdżącym wzrokiem, że się tylko skrzywił i odszedł. Matka przybiegła do niej z jakimś listem. Majkowska przeczytała, nakreśliła zaraz kilka słów odpowiedzi i oddała starej. – Niech matka to odniesie, tylko zaraz. – Mela, a jak go nie będzie?... – zapytała stara – Niech matka poczeka, a oddać samemu... Ma tu matka na to... I prztyknąwszy się w krtań po pijacku, dała jej czterdziestówkę. Zielonkowate oczy starej rozbłysły wdzięcznością, pocałowała córkę w rękę i pobiegła. Janka szukała Głogowskiego, ale już go nie było, więc poszła do krzeseł do mecenasa, który z powrotem przyszedł z nimi, bo się jej przypomniało owo wróżenie kiedyś z ręki. – Panie mecenasie... jest mi pan coś dłużnym... – zaczęła siadając obok niego. – Ja?... ja?... dalibóg, nie przypominam sobie... czybym... – Obiecał mi mecenas powiedzieć to, co pan zobaczył wtedy na mojej ręce... – Pamiętam, ale muszę jeszcze raz zobaczyć... – Ale nie tutaj. Chodźmy już lepiej do garderoby, to nikt przynajmniej uwagi nie zwróci... Poszli do garderoby chórzystek. Mecenas oglądał obie jej ręce szczegółowo i dosyć długo, a w końcu rzekł nieco zaambarasowany: – Słowo honoru daję, że po raz pierwszy widzę takie dziwne ręce... Nie wiem doprawdy, czy... – Ale proszę powiedzieć wszystko i absolutnie nic nie ukrywać. Widzi mecenas, choćby się śmiano ze mnie, ale powiem, że prawie wierzę w takie wróżby, jak wierzę w sny niektóre i w przeczucia... Może to śmieszne, ale wierzę. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, a zresztą, ja sam nie jestem przekonany, czy to prawda. – Wszystko jedno, czy prawda lub nie, ale mecenas mi musi koniecznie powiedzieć, mój złoty mecenasie! Obiecuję mecenasowi solennie, że nie wezmę tego, co usłyszę, do serca – prosiła pieszczotliwie Janka, podniecona ciekawością i jakimś strachem niewytłumaczonym. – Czeka panią jakaś choroba, jakby mózgowa... Ja nie wiem, nie wierzę w to, daję pani słowo honoru. Mówię, co widzę, ale... ale... – A teatr? – spytała. – Będzie pani sławną... będzie pani bardzo sławną! – szepnął prędko nie patrząc na nią. – Nieprawda; tego pan tam nie zobaczył!... – rzekła wyczytawszy mu kłamstwo z oczów. – Słowo! słowo honoru, jest tam to wszystko!... Dojdzie pani, ale przez tyle cierpień, przez tyle łez... Strzeż się pani marzeń. – Niechby przez wszystkie piekła, byle dojść! –powiedziała silnie, z błyskawicami w oczach. – Niech pani pozwoli sobie służyć zawsze radą, pomocą przyjazną. Serca ludzkie są po to, żeby się wspierały wzajemnie... I pocałował ją w rękę z szacunkiem. – Dziękuję, pójdę sama; jeżeli będę nieszczęśliwa, to także sama. Dziękuję panu bardzo, ale litości nigdy bym nie zniosła od ludzi, a pan chciałby być dla mnie litościwym... Gwar kilkudziesięciu osób, splątany z tonami muzyki, dopłynął z dołu i wdarł się w ciszę, w jakiej się pogrążyli oboje. Mecenas ścisnął rękę Janki i odchodząc powiedział: – Niech pani w to nie wierzy, ale niech się pani strzeże wody!... Siedziała jeszcze chwilę sama, targana niewyraźnymi przeczuciami, co były jakąś obawą i bólem jednocześnie, a potem zeszła na dół. Poszła do domu, zjadła obiad, czytała nawet coś, a wciąż słyszała te przepowiednie. – Ciekawam, co to będzie i jak?... – myślała chodząc niespokojnie po pokoju. – "Będzie pani bardzo sławną!... Strzeż się pani marzeń!" – powtarzała. – Głupstwo!... rozdenerwowałam się niepotrzebnie! – dodawała. Ale tak łatwo nie mogła się pozbyć tych ciemnych przeczuć, co się kłębiły gdzieś pod świadomością jeszcze. – Będę sławną!... Uśmiechała się powtarzając wolno i rozciągłe te słowa. – "Strzeż się pani marzeń!" Siedziała później i myślała nad sobą. Przepatrywała ten cały czas, jaki była w teatrze, tak dokładnie, że widziała prawie dzień po dniu, scenę po scenie. – Com zrobiła?... – zapytała siebie samej obrywając prawie zwiędły bukiet Grzesikiewicza. – Jestem w teatrze! – odpowiadała. I zarysował się znowu w jej mózgu ten cały świat, w którym żyła, i wydał się jej dziwnym, bardzo dziwnym w zestawieniu z tym swoim dawnym światem. Oglądała obydwa jakby z wysokości jakiejś i uczuła, że sama jest jak gdyby na rozdrożu i że dwa te światy mają inne ruchy i inne centra przyciągające. Myślała długo nad swoją przyszłością, tylko jakoś nieświadomie bała się zagłębiać w myślach i stawiać jakieś wyraźniejsze przypuszczenia, gdyż czuła że ją zaraz jakaś ciemność chwyta i zaczyna krępować jej myśli. Zajęła się jakimś szyciem i powoli myśli jej przybrały inny kierunek. Wytrzeźwiała prawie i choć myślała jeszcze czasami o tych wróżbach mecenasa, ale już nie czyniły na niej takiego wrażenia. Wieczorem tegoż dnia przysłał jej mecenas za kulisy przez posłańca bukiet, pudełko cukierków i list zapraszający na kolację do "Sielanki", wzmiankując, że będzie i Majkowska z Topolskim. Przeczytała i nie wiedząc, co począć, zapytała Sowińskiej. – Bukiet sprzedać, cukierki zjeść i pójść na kolację. – Pani mi radzi? Sowińska pogardliwie zżymnęła ramionami i odpowiedziała szorstko: – I!... prędzej czy później to musi być... Wszystkie jesteście... Nie dokończyła zdania i wyszła. Janka ze złością bukiet rzuciła w kąt, cukierki rozdała i po przedstawieniu poszła prosto do domu, oburzona niezmiernie na mecenasa, który jej się wydawał bardzo poważnym i zacnym człowiekiem. Na drugi dzień, po próbie, Majkowska odezwała się do niej z przekąsem: – Jesteś pani niepokalaną... romantyczką. – Nie, tylko powinnam szanować swoją godność ludzką. – "Żebyś była czystą jak śnieg, nie ujdziesz potwarzy... Idź do klasztoru!" – zadeklamowała Mela. – Nie dbam o opinię; tylko wobec siebie chcę pozostać czystą... Każdy brud jest mi wstrętnym i nawet dla dopięcia swoich marzeń nie zrobiłabym podłości. – Phi! żebym ja wiedziała, co to jest podłość, brud i tym podobne wyrazy, i czy dają jaką porządną frajdę, to zaraz zaczęłabym używać tego rano i wieczór, w miejsce masła do bułek. Popatrzyły sobie w oczy z uśmiechniętą pogardą i rozeszły się. Janka zaczynała czuć głęboką niechęć do koleżanek, połączoną nawet z pewnym wstrętem. Znała już je wszystkie doskonale, tak że wydawały się jej gromadą papug, tak były bezmyślne, złe i głupie. Irytowały ją swoją wieczną paplaniną o strojach i mężczyznach. Przejmowały ją wprost gniewem ich twarze uśmiechnięte i myśli swobodne. Ona, co śmiała się bardzo rzadko, i to tylko ustami, a prawie nigdy sercem, nie mogła znieść wesołości powstającej z byle czego. Poszła na lekcję do Cabińskiej, ale nie mogła zapomnieć tego pogardliwego zżymnięcia ramion Sowińskiej i słów dzisiejszych Majkowskiej. – "Choćbyś była czystą jak śnieg, nie ujdziesz potwarzy. Idź do klasztoru!" –powtórzyła kilka razy, ale uderzyło ja nie pierwsze zdanie, tylko drugie. – Nie, nie!... – mówiła odpychając od siebie jakieś widma ze wstrętem. Skończyła lekcje i długo potem grała nokturny Chopinowskie znajdując w ich melancholii jakąś ulgę na własne smutki. – Panno Janino!... Mąż tu zostawił rolę dla pani!... – zawołała dyrektorowa z drugiego pokoju. Janka zamknęła fortepian i zaczęła przeglądać tę rolę. Rola ta składała się z kilkudziesięciu wyrazów ze sztuki Głogowskiego i nie zadawalniała jej wcale, gdyż była małym tylko epizodem, ale serce jej zadrgało żywiej, bo to miał być pierwszy występ prawdziwy. Sztukę odłożono do przyszłego czwartku i miano z niej robić codziennie po południu próby, bo Głogowski prosił o to i fundował wszystkim codziennie, byle się tylko ról uczyli. W kilka dni po otrzymaniu tej pierwszej roli skończył się miesiąc mieszkania Janki u Sowińskiej. Przypomniała jej o tym stara rano, prosząc o pieniądze jak można najprędzej. Janka dała jej dziesięć rubli obiecując solennie zapłacić resztę w przeciągu kilku dni, bo miała wszystkiego już kilka rubli zaledwie. Obliczyła się i ze zdumieniem myślała, gdzie ona wydała i na co w przeciągu pięciu tygodni coś około dwustu rubli, z którymi przyjechała z Bukowca. – Jak to będzie dalej? – szeptała postanawiając jak najprędzej mówić Cabińskiemu o zaległą gażę. Zrobiła to zaraz na pierwszej próbie. Cabiński skoczył, jakby go kto chciał zamordować. – Nie mam, jak Boga kocham, nie mam! Zresztą... początkującym adeptkom za pierwsze miesiące nie płacę nigdy. Hm! dziwne, że pani nikt nie objaśnił. Drugie cały sezon są i nie kołaczą mi głowy gażą... Powinno pani tymczasowo starczyć to, że jesteś pani w pierwszorzędnym towarzystwie. Hm!... zresztą... pani się coś tam podobno należy za lekcje?... Słuchała ze strachem i odezwała się po prostu: – Panie dyrektorze! ale ja za tydzień już żyć nie będę miała z czego... Nie mówiłam dotychczas nic, bo miałam pieniądze jeszcze z domu. – A ten stary... mecenas... nie może to dać?... przecież wiadomo, że... – Dyrektorze!... – szepnęła oblewając się rumieńcem. – Mascotta!... – mruknął, złośliwie ściągając usta. Przemocą stłumiła w sobie oburzenie i mówiła: – Dziesięć rubli potrzebuję tymczasem koniecznie: muszę sobie kupić kostium do Chamów. – Dziesięć rubli?... Cha! cha! cha! Paradna pani jesteś! Majkowska nawet nie bierze tyle od razu! Dziesięć rubli!... Lubię taką naiwność!... Śmiał się serdecznie, a potem rzucił jej na odchodnym: – Niech mi pani przypomni wieczorem, to dam kwit do kasy. Wieczorem dostała rubla. Zamyśliła się smutnie, bo zrozumiała, że bieda stoi już za drzwiami, że jeszcze czas jakiś, a zajrzą sobie w oczy. Wiedziała dobrze o tym, że chórzystki po najlepszym przedstawieniu dostawały pięćdziesiąt kopiejek akonta, a zwyczajnie dwa złote lub czterdzieści groszy. Przypomniała sobie dopiero teraz te smutne znękane twarze starszych aktorek. Zobaczyła teraz wiele takich rzeczy, których przedtem nie widziała albo widząc nie zastanawiała się nad nimi. Jej własny brak otworzył jej szeroko oczy na biedę, jaka gniotła wszystkich, na te skryte szamotania się z nią codzienne, pokrywane często wesołością jaskrawą na próbach i przedstawieniach. Ta sztuczna wesołość, pozowanie, błazeństwa to były tylko pozory albo raczej to była druga twarz tych ludzi, może nawet prawdziwsza; ale zobaczyła potem smutne, z dnia na dzień pędzone życie wśród zgryzot i walki nieustannej. Poczuła, że sama zaczyna zstępować aż do tych nizin, na których toczyła się ustawiczna walka wszystkich przeciw wszystkim i przeciw każdemu, kto by chciał przyjść, zabrać rolę i uszczuplić akonto. Była dotychczas widzem zaledwie, teraz sama musiała wziąć udział w walce. Odczuwała bezwiednie, jak ten grunt teatralny jest ruchomym, jak trzeba się silnie trzymać, aby nie upaść innym pod nogi, i iść po nim naprzód. Ile to trzeba zużyć sił, woli, ile przenieść, jak nie zważać na nic i nikogo, aby móc dojść... – Dojść, dojdę!... – odpowiadała z mocą tym ponurym obrazom, przesuwającym się konturami tylko w jej mózgu; bo przychodziły jej na pamięć wróżby mecenasa. Te, już teraz codzienne, wystawania pod kasą po przedstawieniu i ta prawie żebranina o pieniądze rzuciła jakiś cień na jej duszę i przesączyła ją goryczą. Tym usilniej pragnęła dostać jaką większą rolę, żeby się wydostać z tego wstrętnego chóru, nie mogła się o nią doprosić i to ją bolało niewymownie i upokarzało głęboko. Kotlicki krążył koło niej ustawicznie, nie ponawiał oświadczyn, ale czekał. Władek był dla niej najwięcej koleżeńskim ze wszystkich i głośno opowiadał, że odwiedza jego matkę. Janka istotnie była kilka razy u Niedzielskiej, bo się nie mogła wymówić zaproszeniom starej, z którą bardzo często spotykała się to w teatrze, to na ulicy. Niedzielska wciąż śledziła Władeczka, bo go już podejrzewała o skłonność ku niej. Janka grzeczności i półsłówka Władka przyjmowała obojętnie, tak jak przyjmowała pełne wyszukanego szacunku spojrzenia i słowa Kotlickiego, jak przyjmowała bukiety i cukierki od mecenasa, które jej codziennie przysyłał. Żaden z tych trzech cichych wielbicieli nie obchodził jej ani trochę, trzymała ich od siebie daleka chłodem. Aktorki drwiły z jej nieugiętości, a po cichu zazdrościły szczerze. Nie odpowiadała im na uwagi uszczypliwe, żeby nie wywoływać jeszcze większego potoku drwin. Lubiła jedynie Głogowskiego, który z racji wystawienia swojej sztuki przesiadywał całymi dniami w teatrzyku. Wyróżniał ją głośno ze wszystkich kobiet i tylko z nią rozmawiał o ważniejszych rzeczach i tylko ją traktował jak człowieka. Pochlebiało to jej bardzo i była mu za to wdzięczną. Lubiła go za paradoksalność i szczerość, z jaką jej mówił nieraz o najdrażliwszych kwestiach społecznych, no i nigdy nie wspominał jej o miłości i nie blagował. Często chodzili razem na spacery do Łazienek. Była z nim na stopie szczerej przyjaźni; traktowała go nie jak mężczyznę, ale jak duszę większą, której obce są wszelkie marne drobnostki. Po generalnej próbie z Chamów wyszedł z nią razem z teatru. Głogowski był tego dnia chmurniejszym niż zwykle, częściej mówił: "niech zdechnę" i "licz aż do dwudziestu". Niespokojność nim rzucała o wieczór, a jednak śmiał się głośno. – Może się przejedziemy belgijską kobyłą do Botaniki. Dobrze?... Janka skinęła głową przyzwalająco i pojechali. Znaleźli wolne miejsce obok basenu pod klonem olbrzymim i siedzieli czas jakiś w milczeniu. Pusto było dosyć w ogrodzie. Kilkanaście osób niby cienie majaczyło po ławkach w upalnym powietrzu. Ostatnie róże świeciły barwami przez zieleń nisko opuszczonych gałęzi; zapach lewkonii z głównego klombu rozchodził się jakby prądami coraz mocniejszej woni. Ptaki z rzadka ćwierkały w gęstwinie sennymi głosami. Drzewa stały nieruchome, jakby zasłuchane w tej słonecznej ciszy dnia sierpniowego. Czasami tylko jakiś liść lub gałązka sucha spływała spiralną linią na trawniki. Złote plamy słońca, przeciekającego przez gałęzie, tworzyły na trawie ruchomą mozaikę, lśniły się jak płaty bladej platyny. – Niech diabli wezmą wszystko! – rzucał chwilami w ciszę Głogowski i wichrzył zapamiętale włosy. Janka spoglądała tylko na niego i żal się jej robiło słowami mącić ten spokój, jaki ją owiewał, tę ciszę przyrody, usypiającej z nadmiaru ciepła; i rozmarzała ją czułość jakaś nieznana i nie związana z żadną rzeczą, ale płynąca chyba z przestrzeni, z błękitu, z białych, przejrzystych chmur, snujących się wolno, i z czarniawej zieleni drzew. Oddychała z rozkoszą wonią lewkonii, ale ile razy spojrzała na Głogowskiego, który nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie, tylko się rzucał, spoglądał na nią, targał włosy, tyle razy przychodziła jej jedna myśl uparcie: że on chce wyznać jej swoją miłość. – Mów pani co, bo oszaleję, wścieknę się!... – wykrzyknął nagle. Roześmiała się, tak był w tej chwili komicznym i bardzo dalekim od marzeń o miłości. – Mówmy, chociażby o... wieczorze... – Chce mnie pani struć do reszty?... – Niech zdechnę, ale chyba nie wytrzymam do wieczora!... – Przecież pan mi mówił, że to nie pierwsza sztuka, więc... – Tak, ale mnie zawsze przy każdej trzęsie febra, bo zawsze widzę w ostatniej chwili, że napisałem świństwo, łajdactwo, tandetę. – Ja nie mam pretensji do znawstwa, ale mnie się sztuka podobała ogromnie, bo taka szczera... – Co, na serio? – zawołał z odcieniem ukontentowania w głosie. – Wie pan przecież, że wprost nie śmiałabym skłamać. – Bo widzi pani, powiedziałem sobie, że jak ta sztuka klapnie, to... niech zdechnę, ale... – Rzucisz pan pisanie? – Nie, ale znikam z horyzontu na kilka miesięcy i piszę drugą... Piszę drugą, trzecią... piszę dotąd, aż muszę stworzyć zupełnie dobrą, muszę!... Choćbym miał z tego zdechnąć, napiszę!... Gotów jestem wstąpić do teatru, aby go lepiej poznać i zrozumieć... Pani myśli, że to można przestać pisać?... można się wściec, zabić, zdechnąć, ale przestać pisać?!... o, tego bym nie potrafił. No, bo, proszę pani, po cóż ja bym żył?... – dorzucił i zapatrzył się przed siebie. Jego jasna twarz, rysy nieregularne i ostre miały wyraz natężonego zdziwienia, jakby teraz dopiero pierwszy raz postawił sobie pytanie: po co by żył, gdyby pisać przestał?... – Jak pani uważa, Majkowska dobrą będzie Antką, co? – zapytał nagle. – Zdaje mi się, że ta rola leży w jej charakterze. – Moryś także będzie niezły, ale reszta... nędza i wystawa pod psem! No! i klapa pewna!... – Mimi wcale nie zna chłopów i śmiesznie mówi dialektem. – Słyszałem i aż mnie wątroba zabolała! Pani zna chłopów?... A! jak Boga kocham! – zawołał gwałtownie – czemu pani tej roli nie gra?... – No, bo mi jej nie dali. – Czemu mi pani nie powiedziała wcześniej?... Niech zdechnę, ale bym teatr rozwalił i musiałaby pani grać!... Wszystko się spiknęło na moich biednych Chamów i pani mnie jeszcze dorzyna! – Nie śmiałam panu mówić, a zresztą dyrektor dał mi Filipową. – Kompars, epizod... mógł wziąć ktokolwiek. Niech zdechnę, ale już czuję, że Mimi będzie gadać jak subretka z operetki... Co mi pani narobiła... Jezus, Maria! Jeżeli pani myśli, że życie to piękna operetka, to się pani myli! – Wiem już coś o tym... – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się cierpko. – Dotychczas jeszcze pani nic nie wie... pozna pani później. Zresztą, kobietom idzie zwykle łatwiej; sam los często wobec pań bywa galantem: podaje rękę i przeprowadza w trudniejszych miejscach. My musimy ciężko wydzierać część swoją i płacić za marny zysk, Bóg wie, jak drogo. – A kobiety niczym nie płacą? – Widzi pani, jest tak: że kobiety, a szczególniej na scenie, to część minimalną powodzenia winny swojemu talentowi – sobie; drugą kochankom, którzy je protegują, a resztę galanterii mężczyzn, którzy mają nadzieję protegować je kiedyś... Janka, pomimo że się czuła dotkniętą, nic nie odpowiedziała, bo się jej błyskawicznie zarysowała Majkowska, a za nią Topolski, Mimi i Wawrzecki w cieniu, Kaczkowska i jeden z dziennikarzy i tak dalej, prawie wszystkie, więc spuściła głowę dosyć smutnie i milczała. – Niech się pani na mnie nie gniewa, bo to się jej jeszcze nie tyczy. Stwierdziłem tylko fakt, jaki mi się nasunął na myśl. – Nie, nie gniewam się, bo przyznaję panu zupełną słuszność. – Z panią tak nie będzie, ja to czuję... Chodźmy już!... – zawołał nagle zrywając się z ławki. – Jeszcze coś powiem... – rzekł Głogowski, kiedy już szli Alejami z powrotem. – Powiem to, co i pierwszego dnia, w którym poznałem panią na Bielanach: zostańmy przyjaciółmi!... Nie ma co, ale człowiek jest bydlęciem stadowym: potrzebuje zawsze mieć kogoś niedaleko siebie, żeby mu było jako tako na świecie... Człowiek nie stoi samotnie; musi się opierać, zazębiać o drugich, musi łączyć swoje istnienie z drugimi, iść razem i czuć razem, żeby mógł coś robić... Jużci, że najzupełniej wystarcza jedna dusza spowinowacona. Zostańmy przyjaciółmi!... – Dobrze – odpowiedziała Janka – ale postawię jeden warunek. – Prędzej, na miłość boską, bo go może nie przyjmę! – Oto... niech mi pan da słowo honoru, że mi pan nigdy, nigdy nie będzie mówił o miłości, że się pan nie zakochasz we mnie i będziesz ze mną postępował jak z młodszym trochę kolegą. Możesz się pan nawet zwierzać z miłości i wszelkich zawodów sercowych... – Zgoda na całej linii; pieczętuję to uroczystym słowem honoru! – wołał uradowany Głogowski. – Moje warunki są takie: szczerość zupełna i bezwzględna, zaufanie nieograniczone... Amen! Uścisnęli sobie poważnie ręce. – Jest to związek dusz czystych, w celach idealnych! – śmiał się mrugając oczyma. – Jestem teraz tak czegoś wesół, że wziąłbym własną głowę i ucałował serdecznie... – To przeczuwanie zwycięstwa Chamów. – Niech mi pani o tym nie przypomina. Ja wiem, co mnie czeka. Muszę już panią pożegnać... – Nie odprowadzi mnie pan do samego mieszkania? – Nie... a zresztą dobrze, ale będę mówił o... miłości – zawołał wesoło. – No, to już do widzenia! Niech Pan Bóg strzeże pana od takich kłamstw. – Musiała się pani tego paskudztwa obłykać, że na sam zapach już mdłości... – Idź już pan sobie... opowiem to panu kiedy... Głogowski rzucił się w dorożkę i popędził na Hożą, a Janka poszła do domu. Przymierzyła kostium chłopski, jaki jej robiła do Chamów M–me Anna, i myślała z uśmiechem o tym przymierzu, jakie zawarła z Głogowskim. Za kulisami i w garderobach czuć było dzisiejszą "premierę". Wszyscy schodzili się wcześniej, ubierali i charakteryzowali staranniej, tylko Krzykiewicz, swoim zwyczajem, na pół rozebrany, ze szminką w ręku, łaził po garderobie i po scenie. Stanisławski, który zwykle, jeśli grał, przychodził na dwie godziny przed zaczęciem, już był ubrany i tylko co chwila się docharakteryzowywał. Wawrzecki z rolą w ręku chodził po garderobie i przepowiadał sobie półgłosem. Inspicjent szybciej biegał niż zwykle, a w damskich garderobach kłócono się zawzięciej; wszyscy byli bardziej rozdenerwowani. Sufler pilnował ustawiania sceny i patrzył na publiczność tłumnie zapełniającą ogródek. Chórzystki w ludowych strojach, już gotowe, bo miały robić tłum, snuły się we wszystkich kierunkach. – Dobek! – zawołała Majkowska. – Mój złoty, trzymaj mnie tylko!... Ja umiem, ale w drugim akcie, w scenie z Hrehorym ten monolog podsuń mi pan głośniej. Dobek kiwał głową i jeszcze nie wrócił na stanowisko, kiedy go znowu zaczepił Glas. – Dobek! będziesz pił wódkę, co?... może chcesz jaką przekąskę?... – pytał troskliwie suflera. – Na przekąskę każ dać piwa – odpowiedział Dobek uśmiechając się błogo. – Mój złoty, trzymaj mnie aby!... Ja umiem dzisiaj naprawdę, ale mogę się miejscami zaciąć... – No, no! nie połóż się tylko sam, to już ja ci nie dam zginąć. I tak co chwila któraś lub któryś przybiegał, prosił, fundował wódkę, a Dobek tylko głową kiwał i obiecywał solennie wszystkich "trzymać". – Dobek! mnie potrzebne pierwsze słowa tylko... pamiętaj! – zakończył Topolski. Głogowski kręcił się po scenie, ustawiał sam chatę wewnątrz, dawał informacje aktorom i niespokojnie przyglądał się parę razy pierwszemu rzędowi krzeseł, zajętemu przez przedstawicieli prasy. – Będzie mi jutro ciepło!... – szepnął do siebie. I zaczął chodzić gorączkowo, gdyż nie był w stanie ustać ani usiedzieć w miejscu, wreszcie wyszedł na ogródek, stanął obok jakiegoś kasztanu i przyglądał się z biciem serca pierwszemu aktowi, który się właśnie zaczął, nie mógł i tam wytrzymać, bo nie widział całej sceny i miał publiczność z boku. Wrócił znowu za kulisy i przez szpary we drzwiach patrzył na publiczność. Publiczność siedziała zimna i słuchała spokojnie; cisza przytłaczająca płynęła z ogródka. Widział setki oczów i głów nieruchomych, nawet zobaczył garsonów, stojących na krzesłach pod werandą i przypatrujących się scenie. Nasłuchiwał, czy jaki szmer nie przeleci przez salę... nic! cisza... Czasami ktoś zakaszlał, zaszeleścił afiszem i znowu cisza. Głos grających rozlegał się wyraźnie i płynął do tej czarnej, zbitej w gąszcz, ciżby ludzkiej. Głogowski usiadł w najciemniejszym kącie na stosie dekoracji, twarz schował w dłonie i słuchał. Scena za sceną szły prawidłowo i równo, ta sama wciąż złowroga cisza w sali i świąteczna za kulisami, gdyż przechodzono na palcach, i zresztą, kto tylko mógł, stał w kulisie. Nie! nie był w stanie wysiedzieć!... Słyszał barytonowy głos Topolskiego, sopranowy Majkowskiej, trochę schrypnięty Glasa, ale nie to chciał usłyszeć, nie to! Gryzł sobie ręce tak silnie, że miał łzy w oczach z bólu. Podnosił się; chciał gdzieś iść, coś robić, choćby krzyczeć, ale siadał z powrotem i słuchał. Akt się skończył. Kilkanaście braw chłodnych zerwało się i utonęło w ciszy ogólnej. Głogowski zerwał się i z wyciągniętą głową, z oczami płonącymi gorączką czekał, ale usłyszał tylko stuknięcie kurtyny opadającej i gwar rozmów, podnoszący się raptownie. W międzyakcie znowu przyglądał się publiczności: miała jakieś dziwne miny. Prasa była skrzywiona; szeptali coś pomiędzy sobą, a niektórzy notowali. – Zimno mi!... – szepnął wstrząsając się w jakimś lodowatym dreszczu. I poszedł błądzić, jak nieprzytomny, po teatrze. Stali bywalcy zakulisowi napływali hurmem i ożywili nieco kulisy, ale na twarzach aktorów odbijał się niepokój bezwiedny o los pozostałych czterech aktów. – Winszuję panu!... Za ostra, za brutalna, ale nowa! – mówił Kotlicki ściskając Głogowskiemu rękę. – Czyli: ni pies, ni wydra, coś na kształt kapłona!... – odpowiedział Głogowski z przymusem. – Zobaczymy, co będzie dalej... Publiczność jest zdziwiona, bo ludowa sztuka i bez tańców... – Do diabła!... przecież to nie balet!... – mruknął niechętnie Głogowski. – Ale pan znasz publiczność i wiesz, że przepada za śpiewami i tańcami. – To niech idzie na szopkę krakowską! – rzekł Głogowski. Odwrócił się i poszedł, bo go wściekłość porywała. Po drugim akcie brawa były rzęsistsze i dłuższe. Humor podnosił się w garderobach do zwykłego napięcia. Cabiński już dwa razy posyłał Wicka do kasy, dowiedzieć się, jak tam idzie?... Gold raz przysłał odpowiedź: "Dobrze", a drugi raz: "Wyprzedany". Głogowski męczył się w dalszym ciągu, tylko już inaczej, bo usłyszawszy to, na co tak gorączkowo czekał, to jest brawa, uspokoił się nieco i usiadł w kulisie, przypatrując się grze. Siniał ze złości, bił nogą w kapelusz i syczał z niecierpliwości, bo już nie mógł wytrzymać... Z jego postaci chłopskich, prawdziwych w każdym calu, zrobiono jakieś mdłe figurki sentymentalnego melodramatu, manekiny, ubrane w stroje ludowe. Jeszcze mężczyźni trzymali się jako tako, ale kobiety prócz Majkowskiej i Mirowskiej, grającej rolę baby–żebraczki, grały pod psem, zamiast mówić, szczebiotały, markowały nienawiść, miłość, śmiechy, wszystko było takie robione, sztuczne, bezmyślne, bez odrobiny prawdy i szczerości, że go po prostu rozpacz dławiła... Była to tylko maskarada i nic więcej. – Ostrzej!... śmielej!... energiczniej!... – szeptał tupiąc nogą. Ale nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego nawoływania. Uśmiech przeleciał mu przez usta, bo zobaczył Jankę wchodzącą na scenę. Spostrzegła ten uśmiech i to ją uratowało, gdyż głos jej zamarł w piersiach i czuła się po prostu sparaliżowaną wszedłszy na scenę, taka okropna trema nią trzęsła, że nie widziała ani sceny, ani aktorów, ani publiczności; zdawało się jej, że zatopiły ją jakieś blaski... Spostrzegła ten uśmiech życzliwy i od razu oprzytomniała. Miała tylko chwycić za miotłę, potem męża pijaka za kołnierz, wykrzyczeć kilkanaście wierszy wymyślań i narzekań, a następnie wyprowadzić go siłą za drzwi. Zrobiła to za gwałtownie, ale tak szczerze schwyciła chłopa za kark i tak energicznie pomstowała na szynkarza, że była zupełnie prawdziwą, rozwściekloną babą wiejską. Sytuacja była dosyć komiczna, bo chłop się tłumaczył i opierał, więc szmer śmiechów zerwał się w widowni, kiedy schodzili ze sceny. Głogowski poszedł szukać Janki. Stała na schodkach prowadzących do garderoby i jeszcze nie mogła przyjść do siebie; oczy jej promieniowały jakimś głębokim zadowoleniem. – Bardzo dobrze!... to była chłopka prawdziwa! Masz pani temperament i głos, dwie pierwszorzędne rzeczy! – powiedział do niej Głogowski i odszedł na palcach na swoje miejsce. – Może zrobić wywołanie? – szepnął mu do ucha Cabiński. – Zdechnij pan i idź do diabła! – odpowiedział również cicho i poczuł szaloną chętkę uderzenia go w ucharakteryzowaną twarz, ale znowu przyszła mu nowa myśl, bo zobaczył nianię, stojącą niedaleko i surowo, a z pewnym nabożeństwem patrzącą na scenę. – Nianiu! Niania niechętnie podeszła do Głogowskiego. – Powiedzcie, nianiu, jak się wam widzi ta kumedia? – zapytał ciekawie. – Przezwisko je niepolityczne całkiem... Chamy!... To się wi, że wieski naród nie jest ślachta, ale żeby zaraz tak przezywać na ludzkie pośmiewisko, to je grzych! – No, mniejsza!... Ale czy ci ludzie podobni są do wiejskich? – Utrafił pan, prawda!... takie są chłopy, ale ino nie tak aligancko obłóczą się ani są takie ślachetne w chodzeniu i w mowie... Ale, przepraszam pana, co powiem: po co to wszystko?... Panów, Zydów albo i jenszych ciarachów to se pokazujta, ale rzetelnych gospodarzy to wstyd tak ciągać na ludzkie pośmiewisko i wyprawiać z nimi kumedie! Pan Bóg może pokarać za taką rozpustę!... Co gospodarz, to gospodarz... wara od niego! – dodała w końcu. I patrzyła dalej na scenę z coraz większą surowością i prawie ze łzami oburzenia. Głogowski nie miał czasu się dziwić, gdyż zaraz akt się skończył grzmiącymi brawami i wywoływaniem autora, ale nie wyszedł się kłaniać. Kilku dziennikarzy przyszło ściskać mu ręce i chwalić sztukę. Słuchał obojętnie, bo już mu po głowie plątał się plan przerobienia tej sztuki. Zobaczył teraz dopiero szczegółowo najrozmaitsze braki i niekonsekwencje, i uzupełniał zaraz w myśli, dodawał sceny, przestawiał sytuacje, i tak był zatopiony w tej nowej robocie, że już nie zważał, jak grają czwarty akt. Brawa grzmiały na całej linii i znowu ozwał się jednogłośny okrzyk: – Autor! Autor! – Wywołują, idzie pan! – szepnął mu ktoś do ucha. – Niech zdechnę, ale idź, słodki bracie, do diabła! Wywoływano również Majkowską i Topolskiego. Majkowska przybiegła zdyszana do Głogowskiego. – Panie Głogowski!... chodźże pan prędzej! – zawołała biorąc go za rękę. – Dajcie wy mnie spokój! – krzyknął groźnie. Majkowska odeszła, a on siedział i myślał dalej. Już teraz nic go nie obchodziły brawa ani wywoływania, ani powodzenie sztuki, bo go gryzła okropnie ta świadomość, że sztuka jest zupełnie zła. Zastanawiał się, to jest widział ją coraz lepiej i aż się trząsł z bólu, że znowu jeden wysiłek na próżno! Z bezsilną złością słuchał, jak publiczność oklaskiwała szorstkie i charakterystycznokomiczne epizody, właściwe tło, na którym dusze jego chamów musiały się rysować, a sama treść sztuki, jej teza, przechodziła bez wrażenia. – Panie Głogowski, ja chcę, żebyś pan wyszedł w piątym akcie, jeśli będą wywoływać – rzekła do niego stanowczo Janka, bo dziwną wydała się jej ta obojętność, jak myślała. – Kto woła?... Nie widzi pani, że to galeria! Nie widzi pani drwin w oczach prasy i publiczności w pierwszych rzędach, co?... Mówię, że sztuka jest złą, podłą... świństwem! Zobaczysz pani, co jutro napiszą o niej. – Co będzie jutro, zobaczymy jutro. Dzisiaj jest powodzenie i sztuka jest pyszna. – Pyszna! – zawołał z boleścią. – Żebyś pani widziała, jak ona mi w mózgu tkwi, jak ona tam jest pyszną i zupełną, to wiedziałabyś, że to, co grają, jest marnym łachem, strzępem... Przybiegł zaraz Cabiński, reżyser i Kotlicki i gwałtownie namawiali Głogowskiego, aby się pokazał publiczności; opierał się jeszcze. Po skończeniu sztuki, kiedy istotnie cała publiczność biła zapamiętale brawo i wołała autora, Głogowski wyszedł z Majkowską, ukłonił się zamaszyście, poprawił sobie czupryny i cofnął się niezręcznie za kulisy. – Żeby były tańce, śpiewy i muzyka, to ręczę, że gralibyśmy do końca sezonu – rzekł Cabiński. – Umrzyj dyrektor, spal się, zapij, ale mi nie mów bredni! – krzyczał Głogowski. – Z pewnością przyleci tutaj restaurator i będzie mi wymyślał, że z tych samych przyczyn mniej sprzedał piwa i wódek, bo publiczność, która musi słuchać i rzadko się śmieje, przekłada gorącą herbatę... – Panie, przecież nikt sztuk nie pisze dla siebie, tylko dla ludzi. – Tak, dla ludzi, ale nie dla Syngalezów... Kotlicki znowu przyszedł i coś mu długo mówił. Głogowski się skrzywił i rzekł: – Po pierwsze: nie mam na to, bo to by kosztowało grubo, a po drugie: nie chcę być żadnym "naszym znanym i cenionym"; to prostytucja!... – Mogę panu służyć moją kasą... sądzę, że nasze dawne stosunki koleżeńskie... – Dajmy temu pokój!... – przerwał mu gwałtownie Głogowski, – Ale to dało mi pewną myśl... Urządźmy sobie kolacyjkę, ale tak w parę osób, co?... – Dobrze, trzeba zaraz ułożyć listę. – Cabińscy, Majkowska i Topolski, Mimi i Wawrzecki, Glas na bawiciela, pan, ma się rozumieć. Kogo by tu jeszcze?... Kotlicki chciał podać Jankę, ale krępował się odezwać z tym głośno. – Aha! wiem... Orłowska;.. Filipka! Widziałeś pan, jak ją pysznie zagrała?... – Rzeczywiście, dobrze... – odpowiedział spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie, bo pomyślał, że i Głogowski musi mieć na nią jakieś plany. – Idź no pan zamówić wszystkich... ja zaraz przyjdę. Kotlicki poszedł na ogródek, a Głogowski pobiegł na górę do garderoby chórzystek i zawołał przeze drzwi: – Panno Orłowska! Janka wychyliła głowę. – Niech no się pani prędko ubiera; pójdziemy na kolację całą bandą, tylko bez najmniejszego protestu. W pół godziny siedzieli już w gabinecie jednej z większych restauracji na Nowym Świecie. Energicznie rzucono się na wódkę i przekąski, bo to kilkogodzinne denerwowanie się zaostrzyło niezmiernie apetyty. Mówiono mało, ale pito wiele. Janka nie chciała pić, ale Głogowski prosił i wykrzykiwał: – Masz pani pić, i basta! Na takim zacnym pochówku, jak dzisiejszy, musi pani pić... Wypiła jeden na próbę, ale potem musiała pić dalsze; zresztą czuła, że to ją dobrze usposabia, bo miała w sobie jeszcze resztki tremy i drżenia o los sztuki. Po rozmaitych daniach garsoni ustawili całą baterię butelek wina i likierów. – Będzie czym walczyć!... – zawołał wesoło Glas uderzając nożem w butelkę. – Padniesz ofiarą własnego zwycięstwa, zobaczysz, jeśli z takim zapałem będziesz dalej atakował. – Mówcie sobie, a my pijmy! – zawołał Kotlicki podnosząc kieliszek. – Za zdrowie autora! – Udław się, Syngalezie!... – mruknął Głogowski podnosząc się i trącając ze wszystkimi. – Niech żyje i niech co rok pisze nowe arcydzieło! – krzyknął Cabiński, już dobrze podchmielony. – Dyrektor także co rok prawie tworzysz arcydzieła, a nikt ci przecież tego nie wymawia. – Z Bożą i ludzką pomocą, panowie, tak, tak! – rzekł Cabiński. Zarzecka wybuchnęła śmiechem, a za nią wszyscy. – Niechże cię uścisnę!... przynajmniej raz nie kłamiesz! – krzyczał Glas. Cabinska aż się pokładała ze śmiechu. – Zdrowie dyrektorstwa! – zawołał Wawrzecki. – Niech żyją i z Bożą i ludzką pomocą tworzą więcej arcydzieł! – Zdrowie całego towarzystwa! – A teraz wypijmy na cześć... publiczności. – Za pozwoleniem. Ponieważ ja tu jestem jedynym jej przedstawicielem, więc mnie oddajcie hołd. Przystępujcie do mnie z uszanowaniem, pijcie do mnie... możecie mnie nawet całować i prosić o jaką łaskę; rozważę i co będę mógł dać, dam! – wołał rozbawiony Kotlicki. Wziął kieliszek ze stołu, stanął przed lustrem – i czekał. – Pycha, jak Boga kocham! Ja pierwszy idę na ogień! – zawołał Głogowski, I z pełnym kieliszkiem, trochę się już potaczając, podszedł do Kotlickiego. – Szanowna i miłościwa pani!... Daję ci sztuki, pisane krwią i sercem; zrozum je tylko i oceń sprawiedliwie! – wołał patetycznie, całując go w twarz. – Jeżeli je, mistrzu, będziesz pisać dla mnie, jeżeli mnie nie będziesz obrażać brutalstwami i będziesz się liczył ze mną, i pisał tylko dla mnie, żebym się mogła bawić i rozrywać, dam ci powodzenie! – Kopnę cię pierwej i zdechnij! – szepnął gorzko Głogowski. Podszedł Cabinski. – Szanowna publiczności! Ty jesteś słońcem, ty jesteś pięknem, ty jesteś wszechmocą, ty jesteś mądrością, ty jesteś znawstwem! Dla ciebie żyje, gra, śpiewa i twoją jest ta Melpomeny dziatwa!... Powiedz, wielmożna pani, czemu nie jesteś łaskawą na nas?... Proszę cię, jaśnie oświecona, daj codziennie pełny teatr!... – Kochanku! Miej trochę pieniędzy, jak przyjeżdżasz do Warszawy, duży repertuar, towarzystwo dobrane, chóry piękne, no i grywaj to, co ja lubię, a kasy twoje będą się łamać pod ciężarem złota. – Szanowna publiczności! – zawołał z komicznym patosem Glas całując w brodę Kotlickiego. – Mów! – rzekł Kotlicki. – Szanowna niewiasto!... daj mi mamony i każ sobie łeb ogolić, w żółty kaftan ubrać, w zielony papier okleić, a my cię już sami wyślemy tam, gdzie potrzeba. – Dostaniesz, synku, ale... delirium tremens. – Topolski! kolej na ciebie! – Dajcie mi spokój!... mam dosyć waszych szopek! Dyrektorowa także nie chciała; ale Zarzecka dygnęła komicznie i pogłaskała Kotlickiego po twarzy. – Moja droga!... moja złota!... – prosiła pieszczotliwie. – Niech się Wawrzek nie kocha w coraz innej i... widzisz... przydałaby mi się bransoletka, potem kostium zielony na jesień, futerko jakie na zimę i... żeby tylko dyrektor płacił... – Dostaniesz, czegoś chciała, boś szczerze chciała, a oto adres. Podał jej swój bilet wizytowy. – Pysznie! Brawo! – Panna Majkowska może przystąpić, bo już z góry obiecuję wiele. – Jesteś pani stara obłudnica!... obiecujesz ciągle, ale nigdy nic nie dajesz! – powiedziała Mela. – Dam ci... za rok debiut w warszawskim teatrze i zaangażuję cię z pewnością. Majkowska wzruszyła niedbale ramionami i usiadła. – Panna Orłowska... Janka wstała; kręciło się jej trochę w głowie, ale było jej tak wesoło i tak komiczną się jej wydawała ta heca, że podeszła i zawołała proszącym głosem: – Tylko jednego chcę, żebym mogła grywać... proszę tylko o role... – Pomówimy o tym z dyrektorem i dostaniesz. – Dajcie pokój, bo to już nudne... Kotlicki! chodź pan, zaczniemy drugą serię. Zaczęto pić na dobre. Pokój przepełnił się gwarem i dymem z papierosów. Każdy czegoś z osobna dowodził i przekonywał, a wszyscy krzyczeli głupstwa, bo wszyscy byli już dobrze pijani. Majkowska oparła się na stole i wybijając na butelce od szampana takt nożem śpiewała. Dyrektorowa sprzeczała się głośno z Zarzecką i nieustannie gryzła suchą malagę. Topolski milczał i pił sam do siebie. Wawrzecki opowiadał różne dykteryjki Jance, a Głogowski, Glas i Kotlicki kłócili się o publiczność. – Ja wam coś zaśpiewam na ten temat – zawołał Glas. :Żebym ja miał taką panią, :To bym cięgiem patrzał na nią... :Jesce bym się przy niej ukłodł, :Zeby mi jej kto nie ukrodł. :Hu! ha!... Nie słyszeli go, zajęci dyskusją. Janka śmiała się, sprzeczała z Wawrzeckim, ale już nie wiedziała dobrze, co się z nią dzieje. Pokój zaczynał z nią wirować, świece się wydłużały do wielkości pochodni; miała szaloną ochotę tańczyć, to butelkami puszczać kaczki, bo się jej olbrzymie zwierciadła zaczęły wydawać wodą; to znowu koniecznie chciała zrozumieć Głogowskiego, który czerwony, pijaniuteńki, z rozczochraną głową i krawatem na plecach, krzyczał najgłośniej, wymachiwał rękami, bił pięścią, zamiast w stół, w brzuch Glasa i spluwał na kolana Cabińskiego, który obok drzemał na krześle i tylko mruczał: – Za pozwoleniem!... Ale Głogowski tego nie słyszał i krzyczał dalej: – Za drzwi ze znawstwem publiki! Sztuka jest zła, ja to wam mówię!... A że inni krzyczeli... że wy mówicie, to właśnie racja, że tylko ja mam rację... Było was tysiąc, więc tym trudniej w tysiąc zdobyć się na prawdę... Jednostka jest człowiekiem, ale tłum stadem, które nic nie wie... – "Hromada wełykij czołowik!" – powiada przysłowie... – szepnął sentencjonalnie Kotlicki. – I mówi głupstwo! Gromada to tylko wielki krzyk, wielkie złudzenie i wielka halucynacja. – Pan, mój mistrzu, jesteś arystokrata i indywidualista. – Ja jestem Głogowski... Głogowski, panie, od kolebki aż poza trumnę. – To znaczy?... – Możesz pan sobie tłumaczyć, jak ci się podoba. – Zostawiasz pan bardzo szerokie pole przypuszczeniom. – A cóż ty myślisz, filistrze jeden, że ja mam duszę jednokomórkową, którą można wziąć w garść, ścisnąć, obejrzeć i stwierdzić, że jest z tego lub owego gatunku?!... Bez etykietowania, panie Kotlicki. Precz z klasyfikacją! Wy już nie umiecie nic, tylko gatunkować! – Mistrzu, jesteś diablo pewnym siebie. – Dyletancie, jestem tylko świadomym. – Psia twarz!... tyle wariactw w takim marnym futerale! – szeptał Glas obmacując Głogowskiemu piersi. – Geniusz nie siedzi w mięsie... Tłusty człowiek to tylko tłuste bydlę. Dusza wyższa nie znosi tłuszczu. Zdrowy żołądek, normalność to przeciętność, a przeciętność to pastuchy. – A takie paradoksy to są tylko żytnią sieczką. – Dla osiołków i innych inteligentników. – Dixi! bracie! Reńskie mówi przez twoje usta. – Zacznijcie na nowo! – przerwał im Glas chwytając obu za szyję. – Jeśli pić, zgoda; jeśli mówić, idę spać! – wrzeszczał Kotlicki. – Więc pijmy! – Wawrzek, psia twarz! weź no Mimi i jaką drugą bakalię i zrobimy mały chórek. Zaśpiewali zaraz jakąś wesołą piosenkę; tylko Głogowski nie śpiewał, bo oparł się na Cabińskim i usnął w najlepsze, a Janka nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Piosenka brzmiała coraz weselej, a Janka czuła, że ją chwyta nieprzeparta senność, że się chwieje na krześle, a później, że ją ktoś podtrzymuje, okrywa, prowadzi... jedzie jakby dorożką. Czuje przy sobie coś, z czego nie może zdać sobie sprawy, jakiś gorący oddech ją owiewa, jakieś ręce ją obejmują; słyszy turkot kół i jakiś głos szepczący... rozróżnia słabo, prawie go powtarza: "Kocham cię, kocham!" ale nic nie rozumie... Zadrżała, uczuwszy gorące, namiętne pocałunki na ustach... Rzuciła się gwałtownie naprzód i – oprzytomniała. Kotlicki siedział obok niej, trzymał ją wpół i całował, chciała go odepchnąć od siebie, ale jej opadły ręce; chciała krzyknąć gwałtownie, ale zabrakło jej sił... senność obezprzytomniła ją znowu i rzuciła prawie w letarg. Dorożka zatrzymała się i ta raptowna cisza przebudziła ją. Zobaczyła, że stoi na trotuarze, a Kotlicki dzwoni do bramy jakiegoś domu. – Boże! Boże! – szeptała zdziwiona nie mogąc pojąć, gdzie jest. Zrozumiała dopiero błyskawicznie wtedy, gdy Kotlicki przysunął się do niej i szepnął słodko: – Chodźmy! Wyrwała mu się z siłą niezmiernego strachu. Chciał ją ująć, ale tak go odepchnęła, że potoczył się na mur... a ona pobiegła prosto, ku rogatce Mokotowskiej. Biegła jak nieprzytomna, bo jej się zdawało, że ją goni, że już dobiega i chwyta... serce biło jej jak młotem, twarz paliła wstydem i przerażeniem. – Boże! Boże! – szeptała uciekając coraz prędzej. Na ulicach były pustki, przestraszały ją odgłosy własnych kroków, dorożki spotykane na rogach ulic, cienie pod domami i ta kamienna, okropna cisza miasta uśpionego, w której zdawały się drgać jakieś akcenty płaczów, łkań, chichoty jakieś wstrząsające, rozpustne śmiechy, krzyki pijackie... Przystawała w cieniu bram i trwożnie rozglądała się dokoła, i przypominała sobie powoli wszystko: przedstawienie, kolację, potem, że piła... śpiewy... i znowu ją ktoś zmuszał do picia, a wśród tych okruchów wspomnień wyjrzała długa, końska twarz Kotlickiego, jazda dorożką i jego pocałunki!... – Podły! Podły! – szeptała oprzytomniawszy zupełnie i aż zacisnęła pięści, taka ją zalała fala gwałtownego gniewu i nienawiści... Dławiły ją łzy bezsilności i takiego upokorzenia, że z płaczem spazmatycznym wracała do domu. Dzień się już robił. Otworzyła jej Sowińska. – Trzeba już było wrócić w dzień, a nie budzić ludzi po nocy! – szeptała stara zirytowana. Janka nie odezwała się pochylając głowę jak pod uderzeniem. – Podli! podli!... – miała tylko ten jeden krzyk w sercu, przejętym buntem i nienawiścią. Nie czuła teraz wstydu ani upokorzenia, tylko bezbrzeżną złość; biegała po pokoju jak szalona, rozdarła sobie stanik bezwiednie i nie mogąc w żaden sposób pozbyć się irytacji upadła na łóżko w ubraniu. Spała męcząc się okropnie; zrywała się co chwila z krzykiem, chciała gdzieś biec, uciekać, to znowu podnosiła rękę do góry jakby z kieliszkiem i wołała przez sen: "Wiwat!" Zaczynała śpiewać albo przez zgorączkowane usta wołała od czasu do czasu: "Podli! podli!" Komediantka VIII